


Gotta Ketchup All!

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Third Person, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Takes place between "Showdown at Dark City" and "The March of the Eggxecutor." Ash wakes up one day to find the whole world has been food-i-fied! Will things ever go back to normal? (One-shot.)





	Gotta Ketchup All!

Waking up to feel the sunlight on his face, Ash stretched in his sleeping bag.

 _Mm…something smells good_ , he thought to himself.

Squish!

What was _this?_ Is _this_ what he was smelling? Cautiously, he licked his hand. Spinach Artichoke Dip?

Looking down, he realized his sleeping bag had turned into lettuce leaves! Letting out a startled scream and kicking his legs, he found himself covered in the delicious green goo, though none too good since it got all over his clothes.

"Hey Brock! Misty! Wake up!"

"Mm…?" the redhead stirred in the lettuce sleeping bag next to him. "…Tom? What's wrong?"

"'Tom?' No, Misty, my name's Ash. Remember?"

"Why are you calling me 'Misty?' My name's Ann. You know that."

"'Ann?'"

"Ann Chovie. You've known me for months, Tom Ayto." She crossed her arms, looking a bit irritated. "Ever since you've _broken my bike_ saving your Ketchupchu."

" _Ketchupchu?!_ "

"Ketch?" came its squeaky response.

In horror, Ash looked down to find his friend, Pikachu, now with a body made of ketchup.

"Pi…Pikachu? Wha…what happened to you, buddy?!"

"'What happened to you?' is the real question." The young man across from them rolled up his lettuce sleeping bag. "You must've hit your head or something. Life's always been like this."

"Made of _food?!_ "

"Food? What's that?" Ann tilted her head curiously.

"But…don't you ever get hungry?"

"There's no such thing as hunger, Tom," the young man sighed patiently. "Everyone knows that."

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Caesar. I think we should keep an eye on him to make sure he hasn't…you know…" Ann did the "crazy" sign by her head.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" Ash complained. _What about the rest of my Pokémon? _he thought. _Are they okay?_ "Hey, Squirtle! Charmander! Bulbasaur! Pidgeotto! Come on out!"

"Sastle! Salstle!"

"Chili!"

"Barbasaur!"

"Pickle!"

"…Sastle…? Chilimander…? Barbasaur…?! _Pickleotto?!"_

"Yeah, Tom. That's the rest of your Pokémon," Ann says.

"They seem okay to me," Caesar Salad observed.

Then, out of nowhere, the ground started rumbling. In the distance, the friends saw the source: a giant banana fell from the sky! A large crack ran through the ground.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S A BANANA SPLIT!" Two stoogey-looking adults and a Mustardeowth rushed past them.

The group quickly followed them on foot.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called. "Are _you_ behind all of this?!"

"Pr-PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" the pink-haired woman panted.

"M-MAKE IT DOUBLE!" the blue-haired man tried to catch his breath as he ran.

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE,"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE,"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM RELISH: DELICIOUSNESS AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW, OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"WE'RE RUNING FOR OUR LIVES! THERE'S _NO TIME_ TO FIGHT!" Mustardeowth ran ahead of the group.

Then a cherry bomb fell from the sky, and made an explosion on the villains!

"WHAT?! NO _FAIR!"_ James whined.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO AN EVIL PLOT YET!" Jessie exclaimed.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM RELISH IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Mustardeowth yowled.

"Guys! Up there!" Ash pointed to a tree. Using Barbasaur's saucy vine-whip, Ash pulled everyone to safety. "Sastle! Chilimander! Pickleotto! Return!"

The three Pokemon returned to their balls at their master's command.

Just when our heroes thought they were safe and breathed a breath of relief, the branch broke! Tom, Ann, Caesar, and Ketchupchu fell into the void the banana split made!

Ash knew he should have been terrified of falling to his death, but instead his only thought was: _ooh boy...I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna-!_

* * *

Stumbling through the dark, he dropped to his hands and knees as the contents of his stomach could no longer be held inside him. Groaning, he held his head, getting up slowly to make sure he didn't feel dizzy.

"Pi? Pi Pikachu?" Ash felt a small paw prodding his leg.

Relieved, he looked into the concerned gaze of his beloved Pikachu, its body no made of ketchup. "Pikachu! You're back to normal!" He swooped the electric mouse in his arms and held it close to him.

"Chu…" he sighed.

"Hey, what's the big _ruckus?"_ a grumpy redheaded teenager approached them, hands on her hips. "Can't you see I'm trying to get my _beauty sleep?"_

"Oh, sorry, Mi- I mean, Ann."

"Ann?" She scratched her head, before she remembered what he was talking about. "Ha ha, _very_ funny. It's not like your fake name was any better, 'Tom Ayto'."

"Wha-? No, I wasn't making fun of you, I was…just having a really weird dream, and it felt so real! Everything was made of food! Even our Pokémon! And no one could eat anything!" Waving his arms frantically, he continued, "and then banana split! Team Relish! BLEH!" Ash's cheeks were red, his chest heaving from talking.

Misty gave him a studying stare for a few moments. "…I guess that's what you get for putting too much ketchup on your food," she concluded thoughtfully.

**THE END.**


End file.
